Forever Love
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, this is my 3rd story for "One Tree Hill" well, 2nd really... it is the sequel to my 1st story "Luvs Tragic Encounters" it is BRUCAS all the way! Some Naley & Jeyton in there as well. Do they finally get their happily ever after and more? Read and find out! comments welcome, hope ya like it! :) rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

"**Forever Love"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, everyone, terribly sorry it has taken me so long to start this sequel to "Luvs Tragic Encounters, but I am finally getting around to it. **** I hope you all enjoyed "Luvs Tragic Encounters" if so, I am definitely hoping to gain more fans with the sequel! It's BRUCAS all the way! Will they finally get their happily ever after and more? Find out! I hope you like it-comments always welcome! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I unfortunately do not own "One Tree Hill" or its characters all owned by there respective owners…. Just borrowing them for so more amazing, dramatic entertainment that none of us can get enough of ;) **

**OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~**

It has been a year, a total of twelve months since BRUCAS became husband and wife**. ** They have been in complete bliss since that day; Brooke has gotten close to her mother in recent months her fashion line, "Clothes over Bro's" is going off the charts more than Brooke had ever imagined possible. She got everything she had wished for the career, man, and the mother/daughter relationship she had been craving since the time she could remember. The only thing that was still missing from her and Lucas' lives was a family, the gift of a child to truly complete their family. They had begun trying for a family recently and due to Brooke's stress of her new line in the upcoming weeks the timing for conceiving was not on the lovers side.

It was yet another Monday morning and Lucas was off to work. He loved his job… well, jobs. Yes, plural, he is a writer as everyone knew he would become, but he is also a coach for the Ravens Tree Hill High basketball team with none other than his brother, Nathan Scott.

Brooke was happy-finally truly happy, a feeling that before seeing Lucas again she never thought she would be. It still amazes her to this day that Lucas' words, just him being there, back into her life in just an instant could change as much as it did. How her world had crumbled down to nothing and herself being pulled into complete numbness for so long could have been pulled into the opposite direction with the feeling of wonderful, normalcy once again. Now, all she wants is the miracle, the gift of giving Lucas a child. The thought of seeing Luca's as a father is just the most unbelievable feeling. She knows that he will be the best father ever, next to Nathan. The two will be better fathers to their children because of how Dan treated them; poor Nathan he actually had to live with Dan Scott under the same roof for the majority of his life…. I guess it is true, the parents who are absentee for their children's lives become the most amazing parents because of knowing what that missing piece feels like not wanting their child to ever feel that way. Aside from Nathan and Lucas' fatherly skills, there has been a lot of change in Tree Hill in the past few months. Jack and Peyton finally got married and now they live in Tree Hill with joint custody of Jenny. Jenny and Jamie love playing together despite the two year age difference. Peyton has opened "Red bedroom Records" with an even bigger lineup of artists thanks to Haley James Scott who is now recording her songs again. Haley is also teaching at Tree Hill High as an English Teacher. Brooke is planning on teaching a fashion class in the high school soon, but she will have to see due to the craziness of her store at the moment, things are selling faster than she can make them these days. It is a good thing, but it is a lot of work and stress…. Everything in Tree Hill is moving smoothly for everyone nothing could change that; they are all right where they should be surrounded by family and friends, careers, the biggest happiest blended families anyone has ever seen!

Brooke was at the shop finishing up her final design for her fall line that is coming out in about a week; just the feeling gives Brooke chills. It was now six o'clock in the evening so she saw it fit to wrap up what she was doing and head home to her husband. After the long day at work she could definitely go for a hot bath, nice home cooked meal and some sleep; rest was something that Brooke had not been getting much of lately. She was hiding it from Luca's because she did not want to worry him, he was always worried about her regardless…. She had been having nightmares for the past few nights. It is common to get them once in a while so it is not a big deal. Brooke laughed when she thought about it because she figured something so silly as stress from a bad dream can keep her from being able to conceive since stress affects everything! "Enough of that, time for some relaxation," she thought as she put the car in drive and headed home.

_****I know that this chapter was kind of short, sorry…. Let me know what you think…. Chapter two coming soon!*** thanks for taking the time to read. **_

_**All my Love,**_

_**Hope **_


	2. Chapter 2: Blissful Relaxation

**Forever Love**

**Chapter Two**

"**Blissful Relaxation"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hello, all my lovely fans out there! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my stories it is definitely greatly appreciated! I hope you're enjoying this story "Forever Love." I am sorry it has taken me so long to get back to update this story…. I have been busy with school and such as well as having conflictions with how to continue this story. I figure, just open up a document and my laptop, start typing away and see how it turns out… it cannot be as bad as not writing at all, right? Hahah. Anyway, here is chapter tow, I hope you like it! Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming always want to hear what you all think! **** This chapter is M RATED! If you are one who does not like that type of romance in a story please turn back now… It is not too graphic if it is too graphic for you my deepest apologies. HAPPY READING! XOXO**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the show, "One Tree Hill" or its characters just borrowing them for some lovely dramatic entertainment! **

**All my Love,**

**Hope **

_**OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~**_

Brooke entered the home that she shared with her husband, Lucas Scott feeling utterly exhausted from the week she day she has had. She is drained of all ideas for her new line, confident that the designs she does have to show in next week's fashion show will succeed in flying colors. Her shoulders felt heavy as if she was carrying the weight of the world on them, her mind felt too packed with information that it could not absorb anymore, her body felt achy as it does when someone has fallen ill. Lucas stood there in the doorway of the bedroom that his wife had just entered taking in his wife's desperation of a relaxing night; a well-deserved vacation from her work would do her wonders, but he knew that she would not accept the offer if it was given to her. Lucas knew how important this fashion show was to Brooke as well as giving him the chance to a father, the type that he never got to know. He knew that part of the pain he saw through his wife's domineer was from the stress of not being able to conceive. He wanted to be a father but it will happen when the time is right, all Lucas wanted right now was to has his arms wrapped around his wife… the feeling of making her feel safe, loved, making all her worries disappear for just a moment is all he could have wanted in the first place. Jesse had done a load of damage to Brooke not only physically, but emotionally and mentally. Brooke has come a long way since then, but there is a part of her that is struggling immensely and wants to keep it hidden from the world especially Lucas. "Hey, babe, how was work?" "Hey, Broody, it was good, long day though; how about you?" "It was good; Nate and I have the best group of players this year. They are all good with their studies, talented and respectable kids. It is amazing…" "That is good, I am happy for you." "You look like you could use a bath, I will get one started for you." "Aww, thanks, Broody and you have no idea, but I have a proposition for you." "oh, yeah, and what is that, pretty girl?" "You have to join me…." She said with that seductive Brooke Davis dimpled grin that he could never resist. She even added the kinked eyebrow into the mix. The look she gave him with those daring eyes sent chills down his spine. The same chills that he got when they were back in high school. She never seized to amaze him. She was always full of surprises something he always loved about her. "Anything for you…" he said with a gentle smile as he walked into the bathroom to start the tub. A few minutes later he and Brooke were laying in the tub enjoying the comfort of being next to one another. Brooke's body was pressed against Lucas' chest, his hand softly brushing the fallen strands of hair out of her face. "You tired, Brooke?" "Yeah, kind of…. Just thinking mostly is all." "…  
He gave her that look, the look that said he did not believe a word that had come out of her mouth. "It's fine, Broody, I am just stressing over things I shouldn't be…. Just the norm…" "Ahh, Cheery, I love you…. I have known you for too long when it comes to you saying stressed and the norm in the same sentence it is more going on than you want me to know…. Spill it…" "Ugh… I hate that you know me so well…but sometimes it is a good thing, I guess…." She said with a smirk before continuing. "I have been thinking all of this stress is making me unable to conceive and I know that…. I know you know that, but I just…. Am too sensitive to things and…. Mmmhhh…" she said as his kiss silenced her; a passion peck on the lips. "Wow… broody, what has gotten into you? What have you done with my husband?" she said with a shy smile her face reddening even more as she spoke. "My theory is to stop trying to conceive…" "What do you mean?" "We could do it the old fashion way, showing each other how much we love and desire to be with one another and a baby will come into the mix when the time is right." He said in the softest, sweet and caring voice that he could muster. All the emotions running high in the room within a second; it was moments like these that she knew he was the absolute one for her. It was despite her rambling, her selflessness, the selfishness, the barrier she had cocooned herself in, in the hopes of sheltering herself from the pain of rejection that he saw through. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have been captured in the web of love with you..." she whispered into his ear as she felt his hand start to roam over her body. A moan that she had not known she had been suppressing escaped her ruby red lips. His lips caught hers in a siring passionate kiss yet again, this time filled with the upmost love that they could muster before air became a necessity. "Broody…." She sighed in pleasure as she felt the pressure of him inside of her… gripping onto his shoulders for support and he gently picked her up, getting out of the tub and taking her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, hovering above her his weight held up by his forearms in fear of crushing her with his full weight. She reached up to kiss him pulling him down on top of her wanting, needing to feel his body pressed against hers. They rode out the waves of their orgasms together, meeting as one yet again but with more and more passion every time they connect as one; realizing that the love they have for each other can grow more and does grow more by the days they spend blissfully in love with each other. They are an example of true love, the type of love that went from pain, heartache, ups and downs that would have torn so many apart made them become closer to one another as a couple. As long as they have each other, their love as strong as it is shall never been a bond that is able to be broken. Love may not be a metal type of symbol one can win but it is mentally and physically shown just by looking at one another, the glimpse of happiness is always dancing in their eyes, the words they speak or the words that no longer need to be spoken.

**** I hope you liked the second chapter for "Forever Love" I have never written M Rated before, but thought it suitable for the story and the true expression of the BRUCAS love, the only symbolic way to possibly give an image to. I hope it was not too graphic, if so and made you feel uncomfortable my deepest apologies. Comments and are always welcome, cannot wait to hear your thoughts! Thanks for your time! Love Always, Hope **** xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness

"**Forever Love"**

**Chapter Three:**

"**Sickness"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, everyone, I am back with chapter three! This chapter may be a little on the short side, sorry, but hopefully it is still as good as the others. I have some good ideas turning for later chapters already so prepare for more chapters to come pretty quickly…. That is one of my goals at the moment is to have one chapter finished per-week! Happy Reading!**

**Love Always**

**Ryrissa1993**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the show, "One Tree Hill" or its characters I am just simply borrowing them for some steamy, dramatic entertainment ;)**

_**OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~**_

Brooke has felt so relaxed in the past couple of weeks. She feels as though everything in life is perfect. Well, nothing is ever perfect especially in life, but it is as perfect as one could dream of their life being. "Good Morning, babe." "Good Morning, handsome, how'd you sleep?" "I slept well thanks; I always do when I am with you…" "Always with the cheesy lines, Broody… you already have me you don't need them anymore…" "Oh, but I do because you love me… as well as my cheesy lines." "Not to mention the sexy way you say them, you can never leave that out." She said with a smirk place upon her perfect ruby red lips with a kink of her eyebrow as well for good measure. "You know, Cheery, I would love to lay here and reminisce all the fun times we had and still continue to have together, but some of us have to get to work; not all of us are our own boss." "Fine, go teach some basketball, Broody just picture me on the sidelines." He gave her a quick but passionate kiss upon her lips as he got out of bed and ready for the day that lie ahead.

It was now three o'clock in the afternoon and Brooke was starving but felt too nauseous to think about food much less eat it. She just busied herself putting the new shipment of her new clothes on the racks. They were all color and size organized; this was the best fashion line that Brooke had ever come up with. She was unbelievably surprised and how many people were on-line already trying to order them. "Hey, Tigger" "Hey, Tutor Mom, how are you?" "I am doing well, thanks. How are you?" "I'm good." "Yeah, Okay… I hate to break it to you, but you look like hell!" "Wow, thanks, Hales! I love you, too!" "Aww, Tigger, you know I love you… Seriously, are you feeling alright?" "Yeah, I am just feeling a bit… under the weather" Brooke said with a frown. "Aww, I am sorry, girlie, what's wrong?" "I just don't feel right…. It's probably nothing, Tutor Mom. No worries." "Yeah, the 'mom' part is why I worry more than I did two years ago…" "I'm fine, Hales really. I just…. Ju…" with that Haley saw the whites of Brooke's eyes as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Haley caught her as she was falling; they continued to fall gradually to the floor.

**That's the end of chapter three, I hope you liked it, comments always welcome. I cannot wait to see your thoughts. Thanks again for taking the time to read it means a lot. **** Love, Ryrissa1993**


	4. Chapter 4: Happiness

"**Forever Love"**

**Chapter Four**

"**Happiness"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, people, I am back again with an update sorry they have been so short but I don't want to bore you with all the unnecessary details so I am just trying to get straight to the point here. **** Here is chapter four, I hope you guys like it. Happy Reading**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own "One Tree Hill" or its characters I am just simply borrowing them for my own steamy, dramatic entertainment.**

**Love Always,**

**Ryrissa1993**

_**~OTH~OTH~~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~**_

Lucas was at work it was right in the middle of a practice game when he got the call. His heart went straight into his throat when he heard the panicked cry of his best friend, and sister-in-law, Haley Scott's voice. "Haley, what's wrong, what is going on?" "I am…. Luke, it's Brooke. You have to get to the hospital now…." "Oh… ok… what, what happened?" "She passed out… I asked if she was feeling okay and she…. She just…. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she just started falling to the floor…" "Hales, calm down… breathe, just relax, Okay? I will be there as soon as I can." He said in a little bit of a rush, but all the concern in the world sounded through the phone to his dear friend to calm her fears. He shut the phone and felt like he was in a dream. His vision was blurred, his mind racing with confusion of what to think, how to act. "Luke, you alright man, you're shaking like a leaf." "It's Brooke, Nate, she is in the hospital. Haley is with her now… I have to go. Will umm… will you be Okay?" "Yeah, I will be fine. Call me as soon as you hear anything and I will be there when I can." "I will, thanks, Nate." "No problems, bro, make sure your wife's alright. She is the most important thing right now. I will worry about the team. They are in good hands." Nathan gave Lucas a reassuring smile as Lucas turned and left. He made his way to the hospital arriving ten minutes later.

When Lucas walked into the hospital room he was shocked at how pale and un-bubbly like Brooke looked. She looked out of it like if she were not in the hospital bed right now but in a more comfortable environment. "Hey, pretty girl, how are you feeling?" "I have been better, I am sorry I scared you, Broody..." she said in a low voice that did not sound like the bubbly, lively person she always was. "Hey, you do not have to be sorry, babe. You did nothing wrong…. Did the doctor come in with the results yet?" "Not yet but he should be here soon…." As she said this there was a knock at the door. "come in," Brooke said in a soft voice. "Hello, Mrs. Scott, I am doctor, Taggart. How are you feeling?" "Please, call me, Brooke and I am feeling better, thanks. I am just a bit dizzy still is all. " "Well, we can get some more food into you now that we know what is wrong. We ran some tests and that you fainted because you are indeed pregnant. " "What? That… that's amazing… I should have known though, how could I not?" "You are still in your first trimester, only six weeks a long so your body really just started showing the symptoms. Congratulations, Brooke and Lucas. Oh, and one more thing, you are having not one baby but two. ""Twins," they both exclaim excited and shocked at the same time. "Yes, I will let you rest now Brooke and will be back with your discharge papers soon." "Okay, thank you, doctor Taggart." "You're very welcome." "Oh my god, Broody we are going to be a family with not one but two babies." "I know, you are going to be the best mother any child could ask for. " "You will be the best father anyone could ever ask for. I love you, pretty girl." "I love you, too, broody." Their family would finally be complete. They will finally get the children they have always been wanting, waited so long for.

****I have completed chapter four people I hope you like it. Your comments are always welcome and appreciated. I cannot wait to hear what your thoughts on my chapter are. Thanks for taking the time to read, I love you all. Xoxo Ryrissa1993**


End file.
